Now and Before (Sterek)
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: [UA] Existió un joven de vuelta en la ciudad de Beacon Hills, existió un hombre dispuesto a ayudar al joven. Existió un romance, un enamoramiento y una mentira. Siempre existe un antes que denota en el ahora. Nunca lo admitirá, pero él denotó en Derek. Y lo arruinó.
1. Miedo

**Miedo**

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? —sus ojos no se apartan de los suyos, a pesar de que él mira fijamente el suelo alfombrado en rojo.

—La pérdida.

Las manos del moreno llegan a su rostro, el pulgar cubriendo su pómulo y el resto de su dedos acariciando el cabello detrás de su oreja. El castaño traga con fuerza, su mirada permanece en el suelo.

—¿Pérdida? —el pelinegro acerca su rostro, siente la respiración del otro chocar contra sus barbilla.

—Pérdida de personas, pérdida de valor, pérdida de sentimientos, pérdida de interés, pérdida de la cordura —una risa ronca brota desde el pecho del mayor, el castaño no sonríe a pesar de que extrañaba escuchar ese sonido y demonios creyó que jamás volvería a escucharlo—. Pérdida, en general.

—Por supuesto —la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparece después de su risa—. ¿Tienes miedo de perderme? —agudiza su oído y escucha como el corazón del menor es constante, tranquilo, impasible.

—Pérdida, en general —el castaño vuelve a tragar con fuerza ante la presión que ejercen los dedos detrás de su oreja, el dedo pulgar no se mueve de su sitio.

Debió responder, no debió haber sido un insolente. El temperamento del moreno pende de un hilo. Podría acariciarle el rostro cuanto quisiera pero le destrozaría el cráneo en cualquier momento. Ahora parece un buen momento.

—Es decir —pasa la lengua por sus labios y respira por la boca con fuerza, hasta entonces se atreve a alzar los ojos, una mirada brillante en rojo le devuelve mirada, algo en su pecho se encoge—, si.

En un arranque de valentía lleva sus manos hasta la playera del mayor y se aferra a los costados de ella, sintiendo la piel de sus dedos arder contra el contacto, a pesar del material que le impide tocarlo realmente.

—Tengo miedo de perderte, me aterroriza la simple idea de no estar a tu lado, de no poder verte nunca más —no parpadea, como si fuera una especie de prueba. Sabe que no hace falta, sus latidos son constantes, pero el moreno ha aprendido a no confiar en él, es engañoso, sabe como controlarse a sí mismo, así que no aparta la mirada.

El castaño no parpadea. No miente. El menor de verdad cree que estaría perdido sin el moreno.

Pero no es suficiente para el mayor.

Derek no le cree. Lo aparta con brusquedad y demasiada fuerza.

Stiles cierra los ojos y no los abre hasta que la puerta se cierra. De nuevo está solo, y de nuevo no sabe por cuánto tiempo más.

\--=x=--

Es un universo alterno, pero no contiene nuevos personajes, aparecerán los que ya conocemos por la serie.

• La introducción, aunque confusa, realmente expresa lo que es la historia:

La obra no tiene una linea de tiempo continúa entre cada capítulo:

-Es decir, el primer capitulo puede mostrar a un Derek solo y destruido, el segundo a un Derek con esposa he hijos, el tercero a un Derek conociendo a Stiles casualmente, el cuarto de nuevo a un Derek destruido y perdido.

-Sin embargo, toda la historia está conectada.

-Cuando la historia termine, agregaré entre paréntesis al lado del titulo del capítulo el numero de capítulo que corresponde en una linea de tiempo continúa.

-Aunque la gracia de esta historia, y la intención con la que fue creada, es que todo fuera confuso. Para que el lector piense y concluya, con las pequeñas pistas que se van dando, lo que pudo haber causado la diferencia de las acciones entre el antes y el ahora.

Los capítulos no sobrepasan las 1,000 palabras.

Cada capítulo tiene un nombre en específico, la clave sobre el contenido.

El orden de los capítulos es estratégico y nada aparece al azar.

El antes y el ahora será más que evidente.


	2. Llave

**Llave**

—Por Dios, Stiles —el joven bufa y prueba con otra llave, su mochila pesa y no está dispuesto a pasar la noche en casa de su padre.

—Hay una copia debajo de la planta —dice alguien detrás de él. Stiles brinca en su lugar y deja caer las llaves, se gira sin tomar en cuenta sus llaves. Hay un hombre frente a él. Es moreno, tiene barba y cabello negro, es musculoso y Stiles jamás lo había visto en su vida—. Los dueños siempre dejan una ahí para los nuevos residentes.

Stiles sonríe, el tipo parece agradable. El hombre le devuelve una sonrisa pequeña y se acerca a él, es más alto y de cerca se ve intimidante, tiene los ojos en su mayoría verdes, Stiles quiere verlos a la luz del sol, seguro tendrá más de un color y será definitivamente más sexy.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy un nuevo residente? —una sonrisa juguetona aparece en su rostro, queriendo dar a entender que no exige la respuesta. El hombre ladea la cabeza y su sonrisa muestra parte de su colmillo.

—Porque no sabes qué hay una copia de la llave debajo de la planta —entrecierra los ojos y ríe ante la mueca de Stiles.

—Touché —Stiles ríe y acomoda su mochila sobre su hombro—. ¿Tú de dónde eres? No te he visto desde que me mudé.

El hombre mira detrás de Stiles, analizando la fachada de la casa.

—Vengo de México —Stiles eleva ambas cejas y sonríe.

—¡Asombroso! Siempre quise ir a México, dicen que es muy colorido —el hombre ríe y asiente—. ¿Vivías en México entonces? —ahora el moreno niega.

—Fue solo una visita, mi hermana es la que vive ahí —las cejas de Stiles vuelven a elevarse y abre los labios con asombro.

—¿Dónde te quedarás?

El hombre gira la cabeza y apunta a la oscura calle, está tan mal iluminado que Stiles no alcanza a ver más que cinco casas.

—La última casa, antes de la cerca del bosque —el hombre vuelve la mirada a Stiles cuando éste suelta un jadeo de asombro.

—¡Creí que era una casa abandonada! —el hombre ríe y a Stiles le gusta el sonido, podría acostumbrarse a él.

—Lo está, de hecho. Vivía en Nueva York antes de visitar a mi hermana, hace mucho que no estoy en esa casa —Stiles hace una mueca, quiere preguntar, pero no lo hace porque el hombre quizá ni siquiera planeaba conocerlo ésta noche.

—Que casualidad, yo también vivía ahí. Mi mejor amigo aún está ahí —ríe y mira la pulsera en su muñeca, Scott tiene una igual—. Somos los típicos amigos que se fueron a vivir juntos después de la preparatoria —vuelve a reír alza un hombro—. Quizá venga después.

—Dos amigos viviendo en la ciudad de Nueva York —el hombre hace una mueca pensativa antes de sonreír y mirarlo con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a Beacon Hills?

Stiles ríe y se sujeta el estómago mientras lo hace. La pregunta tiene sentido. Después de irse y conocer un lugar como Nueva York, le costó querer regresar a Beacon Hills. Pero es su hogar.

—¡Nací aquí! —sonríe y hace círculos con su dedo en el aire—. Estudié aquí junto con mi mejor amigo, me fui para estudiar la universidad. Mi padre es el sheriff —se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia, pero el hombre de pronto parece comprender algo.

—Por supuesto que sí —sonríe y examina su rostro—. Todos aquí parecen conocerte, me detuve por un café antes de llegar a casa, había dos oficiales hablando del regreso del hijo del sheriff, de brillantes ojos y nariz respingona.

Stiles sonríe mostrando sus dientes y deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Siente el calor subir por su cuello hasta sus mejillas, implora a cualquier Dios que su sonrojo no sea visible.

—Seguramente Parrish, la secretaria de mi padre —ambos ríen y Derek sigue examinando su rostro—. Soy Stiles.

—¿Stiles? —la gracia y la curiosidad invaden los ojos del hombre. Stiles hace un ruido con su garganta y bufa.

—Mi nombre es horrible, no podrías pronunciarlo nunca, así que dime Stiles —el moreno asiente y ríe antes de extender su mano.

—Derek Hale —Stiles sonríe y toma la mano del moreno.

—Es un gusto conocerte.

Derek aparta su mano de la suya y lo ve inclinarse para recoger algo. Cuando se incorpora está bastante cerca de él. Stiles levanta un poco la cabeza para ver sus ojos, ahora puede distinguir el café en los bordes.

—Tus llaves —Derek le extiende su llavero con múltiples llaves, Stiles asiente y las toma con cautela, no sabe muy bien por qué, así que sonríe y ladea su cabeza.

—Te enviaré un pay si me envías una cesta de frutas —Stiles de nuevo disfruta de la risa de Derek.

—Claro que si —Derek niega con la cabeza aun riendo mientras se aparta hasta estar de nuevo en la la banqueta—. Te veré luego, Stiles.

—Por supuesto, Derek.

Comparten una última sonrisa antes de que Derek se pierda en la oscuridad y que Stiles comience a tantear debajo de la planta para encontrar la copia de la llave.


	3. Cora

**Cora**

—Bienvenida Cora.

La muchacha lo observa en la puerta, su rostro imperturbable y muy serio. Stiles muestra una pequeña sonrisa a unos pasos de distancia. Finamente Cora sonríe y corre para envolver su cuello entre sus brazos.

—Sigues aquí —dice con felicidad.

—¿No debería? —Cora ríe y se aparta.

—Idiota. —Toma el bolso que dejó caer y examina la casa con una sonrisa—. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Stiles se muerde el interior de la mejilla y también examina la casa.

—No lo sé, seguía dormido cuando salió.

Derek hace bien en no confiar en él. Sabe mentir, tuvo que aprender a hacerlo.

—Seguro fue por un conejo para desayunar —Cora ríe y rueda los ojos, masculla un "idiota" antes de abordar la cocina. Stiles suspira y sigue a Cora.

La última vez que vio a Cora fue la primera. Derek hacía una llamada con ella por su móvil, él estaba a su lado. Le mencionó que tomaría unas vacaciones dentro de unos meses y que iría a visitarlo, Derek decidió que era un buen momento para presentarlos. Cora se veía sorprendida de que Derek mantuviera una relación con él desde hace meses.

Desde entonces tienen largas conversaciones por mensaje de texto y llamadas.

La muchacha se preparó un sándwich y se recargó en la encimera.

—No quiero saber si han tenido sexo aquí, así que por favor aparta la mirada y habla de cualquier cosa —Stiles rió y negó. No tuvo oportunidad de cambiar el tema, siquiera de hablar, cuando Cora salió disparada a la puerta, dejando su sándwich en alguna parte de la encimera. Derek volvió.

Stiles sale de la cocina con pasos lentos. La puerta está abierta, los hermanos caminan uno al lado del otro, rozando sus hombros y sonriendo. Cora brinca las escaleras del porche y entra a la casa gritando algo de un filete. Derek sonríe hasta que Cora desaparece de su vista, Stiles le sonríe pequeño.

La mirada que le dirige a Stiles no es cariñosa, tampoco amenazante, pero no amigable. Y a pesar de ello, Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del moreno, Derek pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Stiles y lo pega a su pecho.

A pesar de que Stiles sabe que es un hombre lobo y que su olor le brinda algo de tranquilidad, Derek sigue disimulando que lo olfatea, siempre con un beso en la coronilla, el pretexto perfecto para enterrar su nariz en el cabello de Stiles. Y no le molesta, definitivamente le gusta. Pero Derek sigue sin creerle algo de lo que diga.

—¿Hace cuánto llegó? —pregunta aún con sus labios contra su cabeza. Stiles cierra los ojos y se acerca más a él.

—No mucho antes que tu —Derek asiente y aleja su nariz de la cabeza de Stiles, toma sus manos y las aparta.

Stiles deja la mirada gacha ante las acciones de Derek, sabe que no puede exigir más, pero es mejor que nada. Cuando alza la mirada de nuevo, Cora lo está observando, otro sándwich a medio comer y una ceja elevada.

Derek ya no está ahí.

—¿He llegado en mal momento? —Stiles le sonríe y niega antes de pasar su brazo por los hombros ajenos.

—Para nada, vamos. Creo que hay un filete en la nevera.

Stiles comparte una mirada con Derek antes de que éste desaparezca por los pasillos superiores. Suspira y se concentra en su visita. Sabe que Cora hace y hará como que realmente no ocurre nada.

Y se lo agradece infinitamente.


	4. Servicio

**Servicio**

—Hey, ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir —Stiles sonríe coqueto y se acerca al agente, hasta que está frente a él se da cuenta que la espalda musculosa que se aprecia desde la acera pertenece a Derek Hale. De nuevo con su sonrisa amigable.

—Parrish ¿sigues trabajando para mi padre? —se acerca presuntuosamente a él, de nuevo con su sonrisa coqueta, escucha que Derek ríe detrás de él.

—Obviamente —eleva ambas cejas y mira de solsayo la oficina del Sheriff. Stiles hace una mueca de tristeza y se acerca más a él, sus labios terminan rozando la oreja de Parrish.

—Es una lástima —sonríe y se acerca a la mandíbula del agente—. Pudimos divertirnos tanto, Jordan.

—Creeme, nadie lo lamenta más que yo —Stiles lo observa unos segundos antes de soltar una gran carcajada y apartarse del agente.

—Basta, Parrish. Posiblemente asustemos a Derek —Stiles le sonríe al último y le guiña un ojo. Derek ríe y Stiles recuerda que le gusta ese sonido.

—Stiles, deja de acosar a mis agentes —la voz cansada pero divertida del Sheriff aparece detrás del castaño, quien brinca en su lugar y sonríe avergonzado. Derek sonríe y le da un asentimiento al Sheriff que causa una gran curiosidad en Stiles—. Señor Hale, en un momento lo atiendo. Parrish, sígueme.

Stiles sigue a Parrish con la mirada hasta que la puerta de la oficina de su padre se lo impide, entonces mira a Derek.

—¿Señor? —la sonrisa amigable de Derek no desaparece, por el contrario, se agranda aún más.

—Siempre me ha dicho así —Stiles alza ambas cejas y se acerca a Derek.

—¿Y mi padre cómo te conoce? Tu obviamente lo conoces porque es el Sheriff pero ¿él? —Stiles jadea con asombro y se acerca aún más a Derek—. No me digas que eres, eras o lo que sea, un criminal ¿Fuiste exonerado? ¿Estuviste en un interrogatorio?

La risa de Derek detiene su palabrería. Stiles retrocede un poco para poder ver los ojos de Derek, le siguen pareciendo asombrosos y parecen billar cuando sonríe.

—¿Luzco como un criminal? —Derek no parece ofendido, más bien divertido. Stiles lo examina descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

—Definitivamente no —ríe y vuelve a acercarse—. Pero tampoco luces como un "Señor" —vuelve a alzar las cejas y sonríe con presunción. Derek ríe y suspira.

—La última vez que vine, ayudé a tu padre… podría llamarle ¿servicio? —Derek mueve de manera chistosa sus cejas, como confundido con su propia explicación—. Bueno lo ayudé a resolver un caso y desde entonces me dice "Señor Hale", y no me molesta.

—Claro que no —Stiles ríe mira de soslayo la oficina de su padre—. ¿Y que te trae por aquí hoy?

—Quiero recuperar una propiedad que me quitaron hace tiempo —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—¿Por qué te quitaron una propiedad? —Derek hace un ruido con la garganta que hace que Stiles se percate de sus palabras—. ¡Por Dios! No, no respondas eso. Es mi curiosidad incontrolable, suelo ser bastante entrometido, mi padre dijo que quizá debí estudiar Derecho, ya saber ser abogado, con corbata, maletín y todo eso, porque suelo meterme en lo que no me llaman y mi padre dijo que podría usar ese don para algo mejor que meterme en problemas.

Esta vez Stiles se muerde el labio con fuerza para detener su palabrería y retrocede un paso, Derek parpadea impresionado, quizá tratando de procesar toda la información recibida. Finalmente Derek solo ríe.

—Está bien, Stiles —la sonrisa amable vuelve a su rostro y da el paso que Stiles puso como distancia entre ellos—. La propiedad estaba medio destruida, supongo que por eso me la quitaron, pero sigue siendo de mi familia, así que espero que me la devuelvan.

—Avísame si no es así, quizá pueda hacer algo por ti —guiña un ojo y se ríe, haciendo que el espacio entre ellos se redujera.

—Adelante, señor Hale —Derek observa al Sheriff y camina hasta él con cara seria, casi cautelosa.

—¡Oh, Derek! —El moreno gira para ver a Stiles—. Sigo esperando las frutas.

Una sonrisa brillante y divertida aparece en el rostro de Derek antes de que se interne en la oficina de su padre. El Sheriff se acerca a su hijo y lo mira unos segundos.

—Tiene veintisiete, Stiles —el Sheriff parece herido y cuando Stiles sonríe, así de presuntuoso y altanero, no puede evitar golpearlo en el brazo.

—¡Auch, papá! No dije nada.

—¿No? Pues tu cara si —el Sheriff entrecierra los ojos y golpeó el brazo de su hijo mientras apunta a la salida con el otro brazo—. Saca tu trasero de aquí ahora, o pondrás de cabeza todo, Stiles.

Y Stiles sonríe de esa manera que asegura el desastre.

—No tienes ni idea, papá.


	5. Bosque

**Bosque**

Stiles le hace caso a Scott. Olvida completamente que Scott está en Nueva York y que es un verdadero idiota. Pero Stiles es aún mas idiota por hacerle caso y salir al bosque. En luna llena. Pasada las once de la noche. Solo. Idiota.

Para empezar, Scott mencionó a una manada con dirección al sur de Nueva York. Los escuchó hablar sobre unos seres mágicos en Beacon Hills, que irían cuando acabaran con "El Problema" del sur. Scott como el imbécil mejor amigo que es, envió a Stiles al bosque a investigar qué rayos eran los seres mágicos. Stiles sabe que Scott aún cree que las hadas existen, su sueño es encontrar a Tinker Bell. Stiles, como el estúpido mejor amigo que es, fue a buscar a los seres mágicos. Él no espera encontrar a Tinker Bell, pero no acabará con la esperanza de Scott.

No llega ni a la mitad del bosque cuando alguien lo empuja por la espalda. Su linterna ruda sobre las hojas y se pierde en la oscuridad del bosque. Stiles gira sobre su trasero y puede ver a dos pares de ojos brillantes, unos rojos y otros azules. Que jodido está.

Mientras los lobos se lanzan gruñidos zarpazos y golpes, Stiles rebusca su teléfono en su bolsillo para encender su linterna. La escuela secundaria le enseñó a cargar con el teléfono siempre.

Escucha la piel rompiéndose los gruñidos y casi puede sentir el enojo de los dos lobos. Stiles se pregunta si se lo van a comer cuando terminen con la jugarreta.

Cuando enciende la linterna de su teléfono e ilumina la escena, el lobo de ojos azules vuelve a ser humano con un montón de heridas en todo su cuerpo, Stiles sabe que morirá. Cuando ilumina la linterna al lobo de ojos rojos lo reconoce de inmediato.

—¿Derek? —en un parpadeo, el rostro de Derek vuelve a ser el mismo que conoce. Derek extiende las manos hacia Stiles, como si se le fuera a ir encima en cualquier momento. —¿Eres…?

—¿Estás bien? —Derek avanza un paso lentamente, como si hubiera una trampa en el suelo, oculta entre las hojas.

Stiles se pone de pie en un salto y asiente con seguridad.

—Estoy bien —Derek tiene la mandíbula apretada con fuerza, Stiles mantiene los labios entreabiertos. —Tu… ¿Por qué… cómo es que…? —Frente a él, bajo la intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes, Stiles no es capaz de hilar ideas ni formular una pregunta.

—Te lo iba a decir —dice Derek, demasiado rápido, demasiado preocupado—. No sabía cómo pero lo iba a hacer. Te vi… yendo al bosque y sabía que alguien más estaba aquí, así que te seguí por si estabas en peligro y… perdón.

Stiles parpadeó incrédulo. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

—Te explicaré todo, y te dejaré, si eso es lo que quieres —Stiles lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido antes de negar y acercarse a él.

—Quiero que me expliques qué rayos pasó —Stiles se muerde el labio y alza las manos para enmarcar el rostro de Derek. —Pero no me dejes, no por esto.

—Te mentí, Stiles —parece herido, decepcionado. Y Stiles sabe que es de él mismo. Así que niega y le regala un beso sobre sus labios.

—No lo hiciste, nos estamos conociendo ¿recuerdas? —Stiles le sonríe y vuelve a besar sus labios, esta vez más tiempo—. Ésta es la parte peluda que no conocía de ti.

Derek le sonríe pequeño antes de negar y abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Creí que me tendrías miedo —dice contra su oído. Stiles se aprieta contra su pecho y niega.

—Ana araña peluda con seis patas, sí. Tú con colmillos, no tanto.

Derek le regala esa risa ronca que le hace gelatina las piernas antes de besar su cabeza.

—Hay que irnos, tengo mucho que explicarte.

Stiles asiente y entrelaza sus manos para comenzar a caminar a casa.

—¿Qué hacías tan tarde en el bosque? —pregunta Derek. Stiles lo ve, suspira y sabe que se arrepentirá de esto tarde o temprano.

—Escuché a alguien en clase decir algo sobre la estatua de una criatura mitológica en medio del bosque, quise buscarla por mi mismo. Creo que no lo pensé bien.

—No, no lo hiciste.

Derek ríe y lo abraza por los hombros.

Stiles sabe que acaba de arruinar su relación, solo falta que Derek se entere.


	6. Oculto

**Oculto**

—¿Dónde te estás quedando? —preguntó Stiles, cerrando la puerta con su espalda. Scott lo observó unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

—En mi viejo apartamento, el que mamá me obligó a aspirar por dos días seguidos —Stiles asintió y caminó lentamente hacía la pareja frente a él.

—Y esta… necesidad de venir a verme ¿tiene que ver con ella? ¿De nuevo enloqueció Liam? ¿O solo una bestia peluda apareció en Nueva York y te pateó el trasero?

Scott suspiró rodando los ojos y tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya.

—Fui con Deaton antes de llegar contigo —Scott apuntó el sillón junto a Stiles, quien no se molestó en mirar el mueble siquiera— ¿recuerdas la charla que nos dió antes de irnos a la universidad? Sobre lazos entre personas, el poderoso destino, los druidas…

—Las mandas, su jerarquía y la cadena alimenticia, si, si lo recuerdo ¿a qué viene?

—Jackson e Isaac se quedaron en Nueva York, Liam y Theo irán en cuanto Liam termine el semestre. Esa es mi manada.

Stiles frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.

—Encontré a Emily tres días después de que te fueras —la chica miraba a Stiles con curiosidad, como si jamás hubiera visto a otra persona en su vida—. Parecía perdida, me ofrecí a acompañarla a casa y cuando tomé su mano, vi la silueta de mi manada, Stiles. Podía verlos y sentirlos, con solo tocarla.

—¿Ella es la emisaria de tu manada? —interrumpió Stiles, mirando de Scott a Emily— ¡Todo este tiempo creí que era Deaton, por Dios!

Emily negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de Stiles.

—Personas como nosotros solo tenemos una manada. Deaton ya fue el emisario de una manada. Yo encontré mi manada. Tienes que encontrar la tuya.

Stiles frunció el entrecejo antes de reír.

—Yo no soy emisario, soy el de los planes geniales —Scott le sonrió antes de observar a la ventana con curiosidad.

—Tu poder está oculto, y tu manada allí afuera ¿de verdad cuestionaras al destino Stiles? —Stiles miró fijamente a Emily. Le recordaba a Deaton, hablando idiomas extraños y antiguos, muy seguro de que tenía razón.

—Solo dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso, Emily —la chica alzó una ceja y le sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, Stiles —Stiles elevó una ceja—. No debe ser fácil saber que no perteneces a una manada a la que ya estás acostumbrado y arrojarte a los lobos.

—Literalmente —murmuró Scott antes de mirar a Stiles—. ¿Eres consciente de que has invitado a un lobo tu casa? ¿Un Alfa?

Stiles le devuelve la mirada, decidiendo ignorar a Emily. Piensa rápido y decide que no hay razón para ocultar a Derek.

—Si, me dijo que era un hombre lobo, se tomó el tiempo de explicarme el mundo sobrenatural, o bueno parte de él —Scott lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Emily seguía observándolo con curiosidad—. Salgo con él.

Emily sonrió de lado y Scott abrió la boca con impresión.

—¿Entonces por qué te explicó lo sobrenatural?

Stiles muerde el interior de su mejilla. De nuevo aparece un nudo en su garganta y un dolor en su pecho. Suspira y evita la mirada de Scott.

—Él no sabe que yo sabía de lo sobrenatural mucho antes de conocerlo —escuchó un gruñido de Scott—. Le mentí.

—Y él no supo que le mentiste por tu absoluto control, claro —la voz de Scott expresa su molestia, no es la primera vez que hace eso.

Stiles tuvo que aprender a controlar sus latidos por estar en una manada de lobos, si ellos escuchaban su corazón acelerado sabrían que estaba en peligro y no que estaba mintiendo a un profesor por su cambio repentino de tema en un ensayo. Su control era por una buena causa.

—Scott yo no quería que él supiera que tenía contacto con lo sobrenatural, cuando alguien sabe suceden cosas malas —Scott solo rodó los ojos antes de ponerlos en la ventana y recorrer un camino hasta la puerta de Stiles.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

Stiles mira la puerta antes de correr hasta la calle, solo puede ver la espalda de Derek yendo al lado contrario de su casa.

—Lo sabe ahora —dice Emily a su espalda.

Stiles la odia.


	7. Fruta

**Fruta**

—¿Derek?

El moreno levanta la vista de su móvil y sonríe cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Stiles. Está sentado en su porche con una cesta llena de frutas. Stiles se permite soltar una carcajada antes de ajustar su mochila al hombro y acercarse a Derek.

—No tenías que traer fruta, Derek —el castaño suelta pequeñas risas, lanzando miradas a la cesta de fruta. Derek se encoge de hombros y se pone de pie. Sigue pareciendo imponente pero a Stiles le gusta, su fachada cae cuando sonríe, siempre amigable.

—Me gusta el pay —Stiles vuelve a reír antes de acomodar su mochila nuevamente—. Dame tu mochila, realmente parece pesada.

Stiles observa a Derek unos segundos antes de sonreír y negar.

—Está bien así. Vamos adentro.

Stiles rodea el cuerpo de Derek, no necesariamente evitando el contacto, hasta que está frente a la puerta, la abre con sus llaves y entra, Derek lo sigue muy cerca.

La mochila de Stiles se pierde de camino a la cocina, Derek deja la cesta en la encimera y observa a Stiles abrir y sacar cosas de las gavetas.

—Puedes quedarte mientras hago el pay —dice Stiles con una sonrisa, después se golpea mentalmente—. Si no tienes nada que hacer, me refiero. Si quieres. Si no igual puedo ir más tarde a tu casa y solo dejar el pay —Stiles mira un segundo la cesta de frutas—. Claro que no dejaría el pay en la intemperie. Cualquiera podría comerlo y es solo para ti —el castaño abrió los ojos con asombro antes de dirigir una mirada a Derek y devolverla a los ingredientes que tiene fuera de las gavetas—. Bueno puedes darle a quien tu quieras, claro, pero yo lo hago para ti, no hay problema si quieres compartirlo con tu novia —Stiles frunce los labios y se golpea mentalmente, otra vez—. O tu novio. Tu mascota o ¡no lo sé! Tu presencia me está volviendo nervioso.

Stiles mira a Derek con reproche, los dientes fuertemente apretados porque está diciendo estupideces más que nada. Derek hace algo raro con las cejas antes de parpadear y reír, esa risa ronca que a Stiles le encantó desde que la escuchó por primera vez.

—Respira, Stiles —Derek le regala una de sus sonrisas amigables antes de acercarse a Stiles y quitarle el bote de azúcar de las manos—. Si no te molesta, me gustaría ayudarte a hacer el pay. Después lo comeré contigo ¿Está bien?

Stiles parpadea antes de asentir totalmente de acuerdo en que Derek se quede.

—Si comienzo a decir tonterías, es completamente tu culpa, Derek.

Derek lo observa unos segundos antes de sonreír juguetón.

—¿Por qué? —Stiles termina de sacar los ingredientes, suspira y lo ve con seriedad.

—Realmente me pones nervioso, ahora ¿pay de manzana o zarzamora? —Derek ríe y niega con la cabeza.

—La que más te guste —Stiles entrecierra los ojos al moreno.

—¿Qué hay de tu mascota? —pregunta el castaño. Derek vuelve a reír y se acerca a Stiles.

Y si el espacio personal es un derecho, Stiles lo puede demandar por violar sus derechos. Pero no lo haría porque realmente le gusta el olor de Derek y no le molesta que esté en su espacio personal, por Dios, Stiles quiere trepar sobre Derek y ver que tanto puede sostenerlo. Podría admirar estúpidamente sus ojos por siempre, como ahora lo hace. Estúpido.

—No tengo mascota —dice el moreno, bajando el volumen de su voz. —Tampoco una novia y mucho menos novio —Derek inclina la cabeza a un lado, cual perrito hambriento. —Así que me gustaría compartir el pay contigo, si quieres.

Stiles sigue estúpidamente embobado un par de segundos más antes de parpadear y asentir con una sonrisa, seguramente estúpida, en su rostro.

—Si. Sí quiero.


	8. Necesario

**Necesario**

—¿En dónde…?

—Cállate.

Stiles se encoge en la cama y observa el perfil de Derek. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y los escalones crujir bajo sus pies, sabía de sobra que no sería un feliz encuentro. Tendría suerte si Derek no sacaba las garras.

—Toda la maldita noche estaban tus latidos en mi cabeza, acompasados, lentos, tranquilos —Derek hizo las manos puño y miró a Stiles, una mirada furiosa, una mirada teñida de rojo—. Falsos.

—Si me dejas…

—¡Cállate! —golpeó la puerta, Stiles brinca en su lugar y está seguro de que su cara es de completa sorpresa. —Todo lo que dices es mentira ¡Todo!

—No te he…

—¡Cállate! —Derek se acerca a Stiles a una velocidad impresionante, deja su rostro a centímetros del de Stiles— Todo lo que me has dicho se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Tu corazón siempre está tranquilo. ¿Siempre mientes? ¿A todos?

Derek ni siquiera deja de ejercer fuerza en su mandíbula y puños.

—¿Qué hacías esa noche en el bosque realmente? —Stiles miró los ojos de Derek, furiosos y exigentes. Bajó la mirada y respiró hondo.

—Se suponía que estaba en la manada de Scott —susurró—, desde los dieciséis años, fue mordido en el bosque, durante una de nuestras excursiones nocturnas. Le ayudé a controlarse, con el tiempo fuimos aprendiendo sobre los hombres lobo. Nos enfrentamos a extrañas criaturas mientras Scott iba formando su manada. Después de un año salvó al veterinario de la ciudad de ser un sacrificio y se convirtió en Alfa. Un Alfa verdadero según Deaton —suspiró y juntó sus manos—. Estuve poseído por un kitsune oscuro —Stiles sabe que Derek lo recorre con la mirada, esperando ver algún rastro de su posesión—, un nogitsune, Scott tuvo su primer Beta mientras intentaba salvarme. Se integró un nuevo lobo a la manada en el último año de instituto, trajo un par de problemas con él pero pudimos resolverlos —Stiles se atrevió a alzar la mirada unos segundo antes de mirar la ventana de la habitación. —Fue necesario aprender a controlar mis latidos para que la manada supiera cuando estaba en peligro realmente y no cuando le estaba mintiendo a mi padre por llegar después del toque de queda.

Derek gruñó y no hizo desaparecer sus ojos rojos. Stiles mantuvo la mirada gacha. No merecía siquiera que Derek lo mirase.

—Aquella noche en el bosque, Scott me llamó y me dijo que una manada vendría a buscar a una criatura mágica, quería que fuera a buscarla así que fuí —miró a Derek con arrepentimiento—. Te prometo que aquella noche no estaba asustado de ti. Nunca de ti. Yo solo…

—¿Por qué mentiste? —espetó Derek. Stiles soltó un jadeo lastimero antes de dejar caer sus hombros.

—Cuando le cuento a alguien siempre pasa algo malo, Derek. Siempre. Y yo… no quería —suspiró para sí mismo y se acercó al moreno, Derek retrocedió de inmediato. Stiles parpadeó impresionado ante la acción, no dijo nada—. Esa noche te veías tan abatido por no haberme contado que eras un hombre lobo que… ¿cómo podrías perdonarme no contarte todo lo que fue mi adolescencia? ¿Cómo contártelo sin que te sintieras traicionado? Si te lo hubiera contado tú habrías tenido la confianza de contarme lo que eras ¿cómo admitía eso después de verte aterrado porque te tuviera miedo?

Stiles bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

—No sabía el daño que nos estaba haciendo, Der. Por favor, perdóname.

Stiles levantó la cabeza al no escuchar respuesta o siquiera un gruñido. Derek mantenía sus ojos rojos, no dijo nada, solo negó con la cabeza. A Stiles se le hundió el pecho y se formó un nudo en su garganta.

—Tomaré mis cosas y me iré —murmuró Stiles, esperando que Derek se apartara y le dejara ir.

—No —dijo Derek con frialdad—. No puedo dejar que te vayas —Derek se apartó y caminó hasta la puerta—. Alguien está buscándome y hasta no arrancarle la garganta, te quedarás aquí.

Derek no dijo nada más. Cerró la puerta tras él y dejó a Stiles solo, triste, confundido y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Derek jamás le creería algo de nuevo.


	9. Inconsciente

**Inconsciente**

El primer día de vacaciones, Stiles despierta sobre el cuerpo de Derek. Recuerda haber estado viendo películas hasta tarde con él y no sabe muy bien en cuál de ellas se quedó dormido. Se levanta y sonríe al rostro de Derek, parece que frunce el entrecejo.

Stiles pasa sus dedos por la nariz del moreno y su sonrisa no desaparece. Recuerda haber pasado las tres noches anteriores en casa de Derek. Comienzan viendo películas, después se besan un rato bastante largo hasta que no entienden nada de lo que veían, cuando se apartan Stiles va y hace más palomitas, cuando vuelve se besan otro rato y como en ese punto definitivamente no entienden nada de la película, Derek la regresa media hora y Stiles se queda dormido sobre él.

Grandes planes.

Derek no se inmuta ante su caricia, así que se levanta y con pesadez va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Derek se levanta con el olor a pan quemado.

—Tu tostador apesta —dice Stiles cuando Derek entra a la cocina con el ceño fruncido, olfateando al aire cual perro.

—Creo que no eres bueno tostando pan, en realidad —Stiles aparta la mirada supermercado que prepara en ese momento para dedicarle a Derek una mirada de auténtica indignación.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Nadie puede tostar pan tan genial como yo —parpadea con arrogancia y vuelve a morar su omelette. Derek se ríe y besa la mejilla de Stiles.

—Si tu lo dices —se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa antes de besar sus labios un segundo—. Pero no cambiaré mi tostadora.

Stiles se ríe y sirve la comida para ambos. Pasan el día juntos y solo van a casa de Stiles por su ropa y un par de películas más. Derek le pide que lo acompañe al supermercado, Stiles lo ayuda con las compras y cuando vuelven a casa del moreno se tumban en la habitación de éste a ver una película.

Stiles termina quedándose de manera inconsciente una semana más en casa de Derek.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Stiles cuando abre un cajón en la habitación de Derek en busca de un control para XBOX.

Derek gira la cabeza y observa sobre su hombro, apenas ubica el cajón suelta un sonido para restarle importancia a lo que ve el castaño.

—Como solo tienes poca ropa aquí, decidí dejarte un par de cajones para ti —se encoge de hombros, termina de conectar la consola y se pone de pie—. Si quieres después podemos comprar un armario para ti.

Stiles se pone de pie de golpe, con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, una mueca de asombro adornando sus labios.

—Por Dios, no. Que vergüenza Derek —Stiles se pasa una mano por el cabello antes de negar—. Disculpame, no sabía… es decir… creo que dejé mi ropa aquí sin darme cuenta —Derek observa a Stiles en silencio con una mueca divertida mientras el castaño observa sus manos—. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de que yo me estaba quedando aquí!

Stiles suspira y observa a Derek mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Perdona que hayas tenido que hacer esto, no me dí cuenta…

Derek se ríe de la manera que Stiles adora y se acerca a él. Enmarca su rostro con sus manos y besa sus labios rápidamente.

—No me molesta, lo juro —una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y juguetea con la nariz de Stiles y la suya—. Me gusta tenerte aquí… por eso decidí darle un espacio a tus cosas.

Stiles observa los ojos de Derek y asiente.

—¿Te quedarás sin alboroto? —Stiles asiente de nuevo y sonríe—. Bien, porque incluso conservé la mantequilla de maní que amas.

Stiles suelte una carcajada.

—¡Es deliciosa Derek!

—Por supuesto que no.

Stiles pierde la cuenta de cuantas semanas más pasa con Derek, inconsciente de que el armario de su casa está un poco vacío cada vez más y el de la habitación de invitados de la casa de Derek está un poco más lleno.


	10. Kate

**Kate**

Stiles está en el pasillo de cereales y galletas cuando una mujer rubia pone una mano sobre el carrito y le impide avanzar. Stiles la observa con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Hay…?

—Disculpame, cariño —la mujer rubia le sonríe de manera oscura y el sobrenombre que le pone parece burlón—. Pero te he visto entrar con Derek Hale.

Stiles alza una ceja y mira el carrito con un montón de cosas dentro.

—Le estoy ayudando con las compras —se encoge de hombros. La mujer ríe y le extiende la mano que no detiene su carrito.

—Me llamo Kate —la rubia mantiene su sonrisa oscura en el rostro cuando dice su nombre—. Te seré sincera, estoy interesada en Derek —Stiles se mantiene impasible, aunque está seguro de que sostiene con más fuerza el carrito—. Y tu obviamente eres muy cercano a él, como para ayudarle con la compra.

—En realidad no —Stiles sabe que, si Derek está escuchando esta conversación desde el pasillo de enlatados, sabrá que no miente.

Sin embargo, Kate se ríe y se acerca él.

—¿Dónde está ahora mismo? —la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro y habla en voz baja. Stiles solo la observa.

—No sé.

Kate suspira y se aleja un poco.

—Cariño, solo quiere charlar con él, conseguir su número y quizá repetir alguna de nuestras aventurillas —la sonrisa que le muestra después de aquella palabra, a Stiles le parece repulsiva.

Las palabras se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza, traga en seco y toma las galletas por las que vino en primer lugar.

—Ya sabes, siempre lo encuentro por casualidad y terminamos en algún armario o habitación o donde sea —se ríe y niega con la cabeza—. Casual, ya sabes, pero igual de intenso y caliente…

Stiles tiene que interrumpirla abruptamente o no sabe qué rayos pasará con él.

—Ahora no sé donde está. Cuando lo vea… le diré que lo buscas —Kate sonríe grande y asiente.

—Fabuloso, hasta pronto.

Stiles sale del pasillo con el entrecejo fruncido y un agujero en el pecho.

—Encontré los duraznos que buscabas la semana pasada, solo nos falta la mantequilla de maní —Stiles observa a Derek, que lee la lista de cosas por comprar. Traga y asiente.

—Iré por ella —masculla y huye con el carrito frente a él.

—¡Stiles! —Derek camina la distancia que Stiles logró y lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido—. Es lo último, iré contigo.

Stiles asiente y camina con la mirada al frente.

Si se detiene un poco más en los precios de las jaleas junto a la mantequilla de maní con una mano en el rostro, Derek no se dió cuenta o simplemente lo ignoró.

Tampoco se dió cuenta de la tristeza que seguramente lo rodeó hasta llegar a casa y ordenar todo. Tampoco la molestia con la que guardó las galletas en la gaveta. Tampoco en el portazo furioso que soltó. Y tampoco en su llanto dentro de su habitación.

O simplemente lo ignoró.


	11. Hubiera

**Hubiera**

Stiles no se encuentra bien. El día afuera es soleado y parece que todas las personas decidieron comer afuera. A Stiles le duele la garganta y seguramente tuvo fiebre hace unos minutos ya que ahora un sudor frío cubrió su espalda. Asqueroso.

Derek posiblemente esté afuera.

A las dos con veintisiete se da cuenta de que Derek estaba en casa todo el día.

— ¿Por qué no has bajado a comer algo? —pregunta desde la puerta. Stiles se incorpora y hace una mueca.

—Puede que esté enfermo —Derek asiente y lo observa unos segundos antes de meterse en la habitación y tocar su frente.

—No tienes fiebre —dice entre dientes, observando al castaño con curiosidad. Stiles suspira y baja la mirada al revoltijo de mantas que tiene en su cama.

—No estoy mintiendo, de verdad estoy enfermo.

—Deberías tomar algo entonces, si no quieres que empeore —Derek da media vuelta y se encamina a la ventana para cerrarla. Stiles respira hondo y observa a Derek.

—Si te hubiera dicho que mi mejor amigo era un hombre lobo ¿hubiera sido diferente? ¿Esto? Tú y yo —Derek observa a Stiles con cautela, no se acerca ni se aleja. No lo mira furioso pero tampoco amable— ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

Stiles traga y esconde sus manos bajo las mantas porque seguramente están temblando.

—Si yo no te hubiera ocultado la verdad, si yo no hubiera fingido no conocer lo sobrenatural ¿Confiarías en mí? —Sabe que tiene lágrimas en los ojos, pero no las va derramar porque son inútiles y ni siquiera sabe porque llora—. ¿Sentirías algo por mí?

Derek frunce el ceño y se acerca a Stiles, no lo suficiente como para tocarle pero si para ver sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

—Si yo te hubiera dicho la verdad cuando me dijiste lo que eres ¿Hubieras estado conmigo? ¿Hubieras estado con otra persona? ¿Derek? ¿Todo hubiera sido diferente?

No lo dice, pero en su mente se repiten una y otra vez las palabras de Kate. Y Stiles se quiere golpear contra la pared porque no cree que Derek se haya acostado con alguien más, pero de haberlo hecho, no podría culparle. En aquel punto Stiles no sabía si estaban juntos o no.

Pasan unos largos segundos de silencio en los que Derek solo lo observa, vuelve a tocarle la frente e ignora los ojos cerrados de Stiles ante su tacto.

—Te traeré una pastilla y comida —es todo lo que dice el moreno.

Stiles lo observa caminar a la puerta, pero no sale de la habitación, Stiles siente que la garganta se le cierra y el pecho se le hunde un poco más cuando Derek se gira y lo ve sin expresión en su rostro.

—Y ¿Stiles? —Derek observa la ventana antes de Stiles—. El "hubiera" no existe.

Stiles se rompe un poquito más y piensa que debería irse de aquella casa.

Se hubiera quedado si él y Derek siguieran juntos. Pero el "hubiera" no existe.


	12. Único

**Único**

— ¿Y tú manada? —pregunta Stiles, Derek lo observa y sonríe

—Están por todo el país, supongo.

Stiles frunce el ceño y se inclina contra él. Sabe que es un asco que le mienta con ese descaro, incluso después de ver lo afectado que Derek estaba por haberle ocultado su condición de hombre lobo.

— ¿Y por qué habían de estar por todo el país? ¿Cuántos son? ¿Todos son lobos? —Stiles sabe que en las manadas debería de haber lobos nada más, pero su mejor amigo Scott es como un Capitán América peludo y rescata cualquier cosa, por más peligrosa que sea. La mitad de la manada de Scott son lobos.

Derek se ríe y niega.

—Somos siete, sin contar a mí hermana, la que fue a México —comienza y parece que sus ojos se iluminan un poco—. La mayoría son lobos, hay una banshee y un coyote.

Stiles de verdad se asombra porque ha escuchado e investigado sobre banshees y de verdad quiere conocer una. Él tiene esa curiosidad excesiva y problemas para cerrar la boca. Ha visto coyotes, no le agradan en absoluto.

— ¿Y por qué no están contigo? —pregunta de nuevo. Derek suspira y observa el techo.

—Bueno, cuatro está de vacaciones, la banshee está en Washington, seguramente haciendo algo sorprendente e inteligente, la coyote está ayudándome a encontrar a su padre, seguramente estén en el centro, Nebraska o más al norte en Dakota —la sonrisa que Derek le muestra le hace saber que no está molesto ni triste de que su manada no esté con él—. Volverán.

Stiles le sonríe y asiente.

—Es increíble.

Derek ríe y lo abraza, como si se fuera a escapar de entre sus brazos si lo suelta un poco.

—Oye, ¿Der? —El moreno se aparta y observa los ojos de Stiles—. Me gustas, y mucho. Y que seas un hombre lobo no lo cambia. Para nada.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Por Dios, claro que sí —Stiles se ríe y toma la mano de Derek entre la suya—. Eres incluso más único de lo que creí.

Derek acaricia sus mejillas y besa su nariz.

—De verdad que no cambiaría nada de ti, así me gustas —Stiles suspira y aprieta la mano de Derek—. Así que por favor, por favor, no me apartes de tu lado. No tengo miedo, sé que no me harías daño nunca. Por favor no me dejes.

Stiles mantiene sus ojos abiertos, esperando una respuesta de Derek, una que lo incluya en su vida. Finalmente, después de unos eternos segundos, Derek sonríe poquito y lo besa con lentitud, dulce, suave y único.

—Es demasiado tarde para dejarte ir.

Stiles observa los ojos de Derek con felicidad, su mano presionando con fuerza la del moreno.

—Me enamoré de ti, Stiles.

Stiles le devuelve el beso, quizá un poco más bruco que Derek pero igual de entusiasta.

—Es bueno saber que no soy el único, porque estoy perdidamente enamorado, Der. Y esto que tienes, tus garras, colmillos, fuerza y pelo, no lo cambia ni un poquito.


End file.
